criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Avery
|birth place = Manitowoc County, Wisconsin, United States|job = Inmate at Waupun Correctional Institution|pathology = Murderer |signature = Burned the remains|type = Unclassified Killer|victims = 1 killed|time = October 31, 2005|charges = first-degree murder|sentence = Life imprisonment without-parole|capture = November 11, 2005|status = Incarcerated at Waupun Correctional Institution|mo = See below}}Steven Allan "Steve" Avery is a convicted American killer, who was believed to have murdered 25-year-old, Teresa Marie Halbach, on October 31, 2005. He was sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. Early Life Steven was born to Allan and Dolores Avery, on July 9, 1962. He was the second child to the two and had three other siblings. There names are, Chuck, Earl, and Barbara. He had an I.Q. of 70 and was known to "struggle" in school. He attended a school for "slow kids" his mother reportedly told the press. 1985 Arrest and Exoneration In July of 1985, a woman, Penney Beerntsen was beaten and raped by an unidentifiable man in Lake Michigan while jogging at the time. Sheriff Thomas Kocourek drew a photo that looked almost exactly like another mugshot of Avery, though he said he never even saw that mugshot when he drew it. Beerntsen then picked out Steven Avery's photo. Later she picked him out in a lineup. Though there was no efficient evidence Avery was convicted of the brutal attack and sentenced to 32 years in prison at the age of 23. He spent the next 18 years in prison claiming he was innocent. In 2002 the Wisconsin Innocence Project took over the Avery case and a year later on September 11, 2003, Avery was exonerated from prison at the age of 41. He began a civil lawsuit against Manitowoc County, its former sheriff, Thomas Kocourek, and its former district attorney, Denis Vogel, seeking to recover $36 million in damages stemming from his wrongful conviction. The suit was settled in February 2006 for $400,000 following his murder indictment. Halbach Murder Steven Avery had been free for two years. He had been working with his father, Allan, in Avery Auto Salvage. On October 31, 2005, a twenty-five-year-old photographer, named Teresa Marie Halbach went missing. She was reported missing a few days later. It was later revealed that her last known location was Avery Auto Salvage when she was going to photograph a minivan that Avery was going to put up for sell. After she took photographs she never used her phone to contact her family again. Her remains were found burnt after the police searched the Avery property. Her bones were found in Steven Avery's backyard. On November 11, 2005, Avery was arrested with the murder of Halbach. Steven was convinced that he was framed because he had been suing Manitowoc County. Even though Manitowoc County was let go from the investigation because of the lawsuit, they continued to search Steven's trailer. They found Halbach's car keys in Steven's room with Steven's D.N.A. on the key on the seventh search. Many people say since Avery's D.N.A. was only on the car keys and Teresa's wasn't that it was cleaned and Avery's print were planted on Brendan Dassey 'Brendan Ray Dassey '(October 19, 1989) was an American teenager convicted of the 2005 murder of Teresa Marie Halbach. He was 16 when he was arrested for the murder. Early Life Brendan Dassey was born in Manitowoc County, Wisconsin, to Barbara Tadych and Peter Dassey. He had three other siblings Bryan, Bobby, and Blaine Dassey. He was enrolled in a special education class. Confession The police interrogated Dassey and filmed there interview with him. The tape shows that the officers hint at some details and when he says he didn't do something they say they will arrest him for withholding evidence. After two hours of interrogating him, they get him to say what they want to hear and arrest him for rape, mutilation to a body, and accessory to murder. Trial and Sentencing Avery was hated by many and was believed to be guilty after Brendan's confession. His lawyers Dean Strang and Jerry Buting were considered the best Lawyers in Wisconsin which gave Avery confidence. The defense was that he was framed. Avery's attorneys also discovered that an evidence box containing a vial of Avery's blood, collected in 1996 during his appeals efforts in the Beerntsen case, had been unsealed and a puncture hole was visible in the stopper. They speculated that the blood found in Halbach's car could have been drawn from the stored vial and planted in the vehicle to incriminate Avery; but FBI technicians tested the blood recovered from Halbach's car for ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA), a preservative used in blood vials but not present in the human body, and found none. Avery's defense team presented expert witness testimony stating that it was not possible to tell if the negative result meant that EDTA was not present, or if the test itself was inconclusive. After a long trial the defendant, Steven Avery, was found guilty of first-degree intentional homicide, illegal possession of a firearm, and acquitted on the corpse mutilation charge. Six weeks later he was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole on the murder conviction, plus five years on the weapons charge, to run concurrently. Dassey was found guilty as well and was sentenced to life in prison with eligibility for parole in 2048. He is incarcerated at the Columbia Correctional Institution in Portage, Wisconsin. Coerced Confession In August 2016, United States magistrate judge William E. Duffin ruled that Dassey's confession had been coerced, and was therefore involuntary and unconstitutional, and ordered him released. In November, the Wisconsin Justice Department appealed Duffin's decision to the United States Court of Appeals for the Seventh Circuit, which blocked Dassey's release pending a hearing. Modus Operandi Avery supposedly beat Halbach, then chained her naked to a bed where he then asked his nephew, Brendan Dassey, to sexually assault Halbach. Dassey raped Halbach and then, according to Dassey in his confession, cut Halbach's hair with a knife and then Avery cut her throat. They both then burned her body. Known Victims * Teresa Marie Halbach, 25 On Criminal Minds While Avery has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the following cases: *Season Six **Donald Sanderson ("25 to Life") - Both are wrongly convicted of a crime. Though Avery was convicted of a rape and Sanderson was convicted of murder. They were both arrested after being a suspect to a murder, though Sanderson was released and Avery is still serving his life sentence. *Season Eight **Donnie Bidwell ("Carbon Copy") - Both were wrongly convicted of a crime. Though Avery was convicted of a rape and Bidwell was convicted of murder. Both also was arrested again after being exonerated. Bidwell committed suicide and Avery is still alive. Avery was in prison for eighteen years and Bidwell was in jail for two weeks. Sources *Wikipedia: **Steven Avery **Brendan Dassey *The Innocence Project: **The Avery Case *Find A Grave: **Teresa Halbach Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Mutilators